


Candyfloss Kisses and Ferris Wheel Wishes

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: !!!!!!!!!!!!!, Confessions, Cuddling, First Kisses, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Its so pure, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, accidental date, and its slightly wrong, and keiths never been to a space carnival, based off of an earth one, but its the thought that counts, candy floss, its pure, lance and keith find a space carnival, photo booth, so lance makes sure to take him, space carnival, theres arcade games, theres ferris wheels, winning a plushie as a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: ‘Well...’ Lance begins. ‘Technically, we’re not working today.’Keith bit his lip and looked back to Lance.‘Come on- who gets to say they went to a space carnival?’ He grinned and nudged Keith in the side, though he still looked unsure. Lance grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him forward towards the entrance and Keith didn’t resist.





	Candyfloss Kisses and Ferris Wheel Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> you should definitely go check out my amazing artist Lindsey !! she did some hella cool [ARTS](http://crafty-scrafty.tumblr.com/post/173102365524/hey-here-are-my-pieces-for-the) for this omgggggg you gotta check them out

Technically, Lance reasoned with himself, they weren’t on a mission. Technically, they had this day to do with what they pleased. Maybe they shouldn’t, as they did choose to spend the day investigating the planet after all, but this could be considered investigating, no?

‘You ever been to a carnival before, Mullet?’ Lanced asked, giving Keith a sideways glance.

Keith wordlessly shook his head, eyes filled with what could only be described as wonder as they approached the carnival. 

‘We should get back to work.’ Keith said suddenly, tearing his gaze away from it and steeling himself. ‘We don’t have time to mess around.’

Lance considered this. It was Keith looking longingly towards the carnival that made up Lance’s mind.

‘Well...’ Lance begins. ‘Technically, we’re not working today.’

Keith bit his lip and looked back to Lance. 

‘Come on- who gets to say they went to a space carnival?’ He grinned and nudged Keith in the side, though he still looked unsure. Lance grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him forward towards the entrance and Keith didn’t resist.

Lance bought them two passes into the carnival and Keith didn’t know what to look at first.

‘What do you want to do first?’ Lance asked, looking wildly around at everything.

Keith looked towards what seemed to be a ferris wheel and pointed to it. ‘Uh… That?’

‘Sure.’ Lance shrugged and started to walk in that direction. Lance wasn’t quite sure how do describe it, other than it was, well, square. He wasn’t sure how it could rotate properly being a square instead of a wheel, but they seemed to be making it work just fine. 

There were aliens of all different shapes and sizes in the queue for the ferris wheel, or uh, ferris square, and Keith looked excited in a way that Lance hadn’t seen before; it was almost childlike, sweet.

‘Hey, can I ask a question?’ Lance asked to one of the staff members as they got closer to the front of the line. ‘Why is it square?’

The alien straightened up and cleared its throat. ‘We pride ourselves here on being the most authentic Earth-carnival in all of the galaxy. We have taken the upmost precautions and extensive research to get to the point where we are today. We sincerely hope you enjoy your time here today.’ It said systematically, as if it was a rehearsed speech it repeated to many different people throughout the day.

‘You hear that, Keith? It’s based off of an Earth carnival. That’s really sweet actually.’ Lance said softly, gazing up at the ferris square. ‘Well, the first obvious difference is that.’ He said, pointing to it. ‘On Earth, it’s a wheel, not a square.’

Keith flushed and narrowed his eyes. ‘I know what a ferris wheel looks like!’

Lance backtracked, not particularly wanting to get Keith riled up today; he wanted this to be a fun bonding experience between the two that they could always look fondly back on.

‘Oh, uh, I just thought- you said-’ Lance stumbled over his words. ‘You said you hadn’t been to a carnival before.’

Keith averted his eyes. ‘Just because I haven’t been to one doesn’t mean I haven’t seen one.’ 

They were both silent as they got into their seats and the alien lowered the bar over their laps, and the ride began.

‘So, uh, tell me if I’m overstepping here- but, why have you never been to one if you’ve seen them?’

Keith shrugged. ‘No one would take me and eventually, I knew not to ask.’

‘Oh, that’s pretty shitty. Kids love carnivals.’

‘Yeah. Being a foster kid was pretty shitty, I guess.’ Keith replied with a light shrug.

Oh. Lance did seem to have a habit of forgetting that detail about Keith.

‘Well.’ Lance began in an attempt to lighten the mood. ‘Maybe you never got to go to a carnival back then. But need I reiterate? Space carnival! How many of those kids can say they went to a space carnival?’

Keith snorted at Lance’s enthusiasm. ‘You, apparently.’

‘Yeah, well other than me, idiot.’ He said with a laugh. ‘Just you.’

‘Mm. I guess you’re right. Space carnivals are way cooler anyway.’

‘Hey, look!’ Lance said with excitement as they arose to the top. ‘You can see the whole place from up here!’

‘I want to go there next.’ Keith said, pointing to a line up of stalls, which Lance assumed were games.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the ground, and Lance bought them a smoothie on the way to the games stands. Keith’s was green; some concoction of fruit that Lance had never heard of, and Lance’s was orange, though tasted strangely like strawberry.

The two of them tried to play the different games for a while (key word- tried). It was clear that while the games were inspired by ones from Earth, the aliens who designed them had absolutely no idea about how to go about constructing them.

They had had a turn each at the different games and moved on to the next, not coming close on any of them. However, Keith had paid for another turn on this one, and then another and another but still to no avail.

‘Keith.’ Lance said, as Keith moved to get more money out. ‘Why are you so insistent on winning this thing?’ He asked and a flick of Keith’s eyes to the giant stuffed purple hippo told him all he needed to know.

Keith shrugged. ‘I’m not, come on. Let’s go.’ He said, cheeks tingeing red. Cute.

Lance didn’t let on that he had noticed anything, and let Keith lead him away from the game stall.

‘Is there a bathroom around here?’ Keith asked, looking around as they reached a candyfloss stall and Lance shrugged. 

‘Probably. You go look and I’ll meet you back here, okay? We can get some candyfloss afterwards.’ 

Keith warily eyed the strangely coloured candyfloss and shrugged. ‘Sure.’ He said and Lance watched as he disappeared into the crowd. Maybe separating was a bad idea, but Lance had something he needed to do.

He raced back to the game that Keith hadn’t been able to win. ‘What the hell do I have to do to get that quiznacking hippo?’

‘Hit that target.’ The alien hosting the game told him, pointing to the target that was farthest away and he handed her a single coin. She gave him an unimpressed look. ‘It costs three; three coins for three tries.’

Lance looked at the game and back to her, taking a bullet and loading it into the gun. ‘I’ll only need one try.’

It would probably be very embarrassing if Lance then had to hand over the other coins for the other bullets, he belatedly realised as the alien set the game off and the targets began to rush around quickly. Lance took his time aiming, aiming for the smallest target, incredibly far back as it darted around. 

‘Come on, Sharpshooter.’ He muttered to himself, and finished lining it up for where he thought the target would move to next and fired.

It was a perfect hit. 

The aliens mouth fell open and she took down the purple hippo from its stand and handed it to him.

‘Congratulations.’ She said, in awe and he gave her a wink before darting back to the candyfloss stall.

It was only a few moments before Keith arrived back and Lance watched as Keith’s jaw dropped and he rushed up to him.

‘What the hell? That game was impossible!’

‘They don’t call me Sharpshooter for nothing, you know.’ He preened a little as Keith looked at him in wonder.

‘Lance, no one calls you that.’ Keith said with a snort. ‘How many tries did it take?’ He asked, tentatively removing the hippo from Lance’s grasp.

‘Oh, you know, just the one.’

‘No way. You’re shitting me.’

Lance shrugged, feeling his cheeks heat. 

‘Maybe we should start calling you that, huh, Sharpshooter?’ Keith asked with a grin, bumping playfully into Lance’s shoulder.

‘Well, perhaps.’ Lance agreed. ‘Candyfloss?’

Keith insisted on paying for the candyfloss seeing as Lance had won him the hippo and it most certainly did not taste like earth candyfloss. It was good nonetheless though, and the two eagerly ate it before making their way to what looked to be some sort of photo booth.

Lance read the instructions, and from what he could make out of the bad english, it would take four consecutive photos after a beeping sound and would then print them out. So, pretty similar to an earth photo booth then. 

Determined to hold onto this day forever, Lance pushed Keith into the booth despite his protests and pressed the starting button. The two positioned themselves in front of the camera, and Keith made sure the hippo was half in the shot. Keith was frowning, and Lance was grinning, making a peace sign with his fingers. The flash signified that the photo had been taken. 

Lance leaned in close to Keith. ‘You have something on your face.’ He whispered to him and he heard the beep for the second photo as Keith turned to face him, and neither of them flinched as it flashed.

‘What?’ Keith asked, a little breathless and Lance brushed his hand over Keith’s cheek, pushing his hair away and letting his hand rest gently on Keith’s face.

‘Me.’ He said, and he heard the beep for the third photo as he brushed their lips together and he couldn’t tell whether it had flashed or not but it was safe to assume that it had.

Upon hearing the beep for the final photo, the two separated, laughing softly and blushing. Keith buried his face in Lance’s neck and Lance threaded his fingers through Keith’s hair as the final photo flashed.

As they exited the booth, Lance swiped the pictures up and his eyes lingered on them for a moment before he stowed them away in the inside pocket of his jacket. 

‘Ferris wheel again?’ Lance asked, noting how Keith kept looking at it and he enthusiastically nodded.

As they got half way up, the ride ground to a halt and a voice over the speaker activated.

‘Please do not be alarmed. This is a scheduled stop, as to stay true to the earth tradition of Ferris wheels breaking down, we have implemented scheduled breaks every hour to increase authenticity.’

Lance snorted. ‘Well, they’re not wrong.’ The two admired the view in silence until Lance turned to Keith, looking at how he had the hippo cuddled to his chest. ‘So, hippos, huh?’ He asked and Keith flushed.

‘I like them. I went to a zoo when I was young.’ He said and Lance didn’t say anything, eager to listen to what Keith was ready to talk about. ‘It was the only day out I ever had, really. A hippo came right up to the fence and looked at me and then did a big huffy snort thing, and being little I thought it was saying hello to me and I guess I’ve loved them ever since.’

‘Keith the hippo whisperer.’ Lance said with a light laugh and Keith whacked him on the shoulder. ‘Seriously, that’s really sweet though. I’m glad I could win it for you.’

Lance could see in Keith’s face the moment he realised. ‘I never thanked you.’ 

‘That’s alright. A kiss will do.’ He replied with a laugh, half joking but Keith kissed him anyway. 

Lance could feel the ride activating again, but Keith was still kissing him and so Lance didn’t care, cupping Keith’s face and winding his fingers into his hair. 

‘Thank you.’ Keith breathed against Lance’s lips, pulling away but Lance pulled him right back because dammit he had waited so long to kiss this boy. 

‘It was my pleasure.’ Lance said breathlessly as they finally parted.

‘We missed the view.’ Keith said softly, looking around to realise that they were back down near the bottom of the ride and approaching the end.

‘I think I got a better one.’ Lance said softly, brushing Keith’s hair aside and it took Keith a moment but then he was flushing red and burying his face in the hippo. 

‘Shut up.’

‘We can go on again if you want.’ Lance said, deciding he would rather keep the soft blushing Keith he had right now than to rile him up. 

‘Yes please.’ Keith replied, and they got off of the ride to get back into the queue. 

They went on the wheel another three times before Keith was satisfied. The sun was setting, and Lance watched as Keith animatedly pointed to different things he could see from the top. Lance would hold onto this moment forever if he could; Keith with his guard down, acting like a little child, sunset behind him and looking absolutely breathtaking.

Lance resisted the urge to kiss him again or worse, to do something stupid like profess his undying love for Keith and instead listened to him talk and took Keith’s hand in his own as they got off the ride for the last time and they began to walk towards the exit of the carnival.

‘So...’ Lance began after a few moments of silence. ‘Successful date?’ He asked and Keith flushed, looking down at their interlocked fingers.

‘Date?’

‘If you want?’ Lance said, though it was more of a question and Keith smiled softly and looked away.

‘I want.’ He replied and Lance gave a soft laugh.

‘Oh good, it would have been a little awkward if you didn’t.’ 

Keith laughed too and Lance swung their hands a little, feeling light.

‘So, uh.’ Lance started, a nervousness filling him. ‘Boyfriend?’

‘What?’ Keith asked, blinking at him. 

‘You can, uh, say no.’ Lance hurriedly added. 

‘You want me to be your boyfriend?’ Keith asked, seeming a little confused.

‘Erm, yes?’ Lance asked, wincing a little.

‘Oh. Okay.’ Keith agreed.

‘Okay?’

‘Yeah. Okay.’ 

Lance snorted. ‘Wow, don’t sound too enthusiastic.’ 

Keith stopped walking momentarily and considered this. He pulled Lance down by the collar of his jacket to kiss him, hard.

‘Enthusiastic enough for you?’ Keith asked with a smirk as he parted from a breathless Lance.

Lance took a minute to collect himself. ‘Yes.’ He replied and Keith shoved him lightly.

‘Thought so.’

 

*** 

Lance felt mildly sleepy now, it was the evening and the two had been back at the castle for a few hours. Lance was feeling just about ready for a nap when he heard his bedroom door slide open. He cracked an eye open to see Hunk padding towards him.

‘Hey, buddy.’ Lance said, propping himself up a little and offering his friend a lazy smile. Hunk offered one back and sat down on the edge of his bed.

‘How was the carnival?’ He asked and Lance grinned.

‘Cute. They tried to base if off of an earth one and things were slightly off, but it was cute.’

Hunk gave him a knowing look and Lance briefly wondered whether he had bumped into Keith on his way down. 

‘Did Keith say anything?’

Hunk raised an eyebrow and shook his head. ‘No, not particularly.’ He said, and then Lance followed his gaze to where Hunk’s eyes rested on the photos from the photo booth that Lance had already stuck up on the wall.

He grinned at Lance and Lance flushed. ‘Shut up.’ He tried to snap, but it came out soft.

‘Congrats, buddy.’ He said and then there was a knock at the door.

‘Hey, Lance?’ It was Keith’s voice.

Lance sat up and then looked to Hunk. ‘Bye, Hunk.’ He said hastily and Hunk chuckled, raising his hands in surrender and making his way to Lance’s door. 

Hunk left and Keith tentatively came in. 

‘Hey.’ Lance supplied into the silence and Keith bit his lip, coming over to where Lance sat on the bed.

‘Hey.’ He echoed softly, perching on the edge of the bed. ‘Lance-’ He started, noticing the pictures.

‘What? I like them.’ 

‘That’s so embarrassing.’ He said, cheeks heating and Lance laughed, pulling him close.

‘Nah.’ He waved it off and Keith eyed the photos but kissed Lance anyway.

They kissed like that for a little while, softly and holding one another close, tentatively exploring each other just because they could now. Eventually Keith pulled back and rest his head in the crook of Lance’s neck.

‘So where should we go for our next date then, space boy?’ He asked softly, threading his fingers through the long ends of Keith’s hair. ‘Space cinema? Ooh, space bowling? What if the bowling balls are actually meteors?’

Keith huffed a laugh against his skin. ‘I don’t think that would be very practical.’ 

‘Hmm, maybe not. But think how cool it would be! I suppose we could always go out in Red; she misses you. Wait, no – you’re meant to be on a date with me, not Red.’

Keith laughed again and pulled back to look at Lance. He tenderly rested their foreheads together.

‘We’ll figure something out; we always do.’ He said and Lance hummed in thought, kissing him again and again and again.

‘I really like you, you know, Keith.’ Lance said softly, not looking at him and feeling Keith’s warm breath on his face.

‘Well, that’s good; I am your boyfriend after all.’ He said with a gentle laugh and Lance whacked him on the shoulder lightly.

‘Shut up, you know what I mean.’

‘I do know.’ Keith replied. ‘And you know too?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. It’s-’ He broke off, not knowing what to say or how much to say. ‘It’s-’ Keith broke off again, feeling himself tense and Lance stroked his skin soothingly, holding him close.

‘It’s okay.’ He said softly and Keith let out a breath.

‘It’s frightening. How much I like- care about you. I don’t know how to, not properly.’

Lance pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. ‘It’s okay. We can learn together.’ He said soothingly. ‘I’m scared too, it’s not just you.’

‘You are?’ Keith asked, voice small and full of vulnerability.

‘Of course- I- I’ve never-’ He let out a huff of frustration at his inability to articulate his thoughts. ‘I’ve never liked someone like I like you before- I mean, I’ve liked people sure, but not- not like-’ Keith broke Lance off with a kiss and Lance let out a low hum of gratitude into Keith’s mouth. 

He supposed, in a way, he must love Keith. But that was okay, because Lance wasn’t ready to say it yet and Keith wasn’t ready to hear it yet.

‘It’s okay. I know.’ Keith replied gently, kissing him again.

And besides, Keith already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!! aaaaaaaaaaa ive been so excited to share this with everyone !!!!!! this is one of my pieces for the klance reverse bang 2018 (you can check out my other piece on my profile or my art pieces over @buttonscantdraw on tumblr)
> 
> i would absolutely love to know your thoughts aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
